


And Here's Where It Ends

by Captain_Cha0s



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Character Death, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Fix-It, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, No beta we die like winchesters, Road Trips, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cha0s/pseuds/Captain_Cha0s
Summary: Dean and Sam get the ending they deserve. So does Castiel and Jack, and everyone else who earned it. That's it. That's the tweet.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 98





	1. Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is a fix-it for the ending, I want to give you a lil backstory on my canon:
> 
> None of the mean stuff Dean has said about/to Jack is real. None of it. Everything since that episode where he baked him a birthday cake is a lie. Never happened. Idk what ur talking about. Dean is Jack's Dad, and you can't tell me otherwise.

Baby grumbled as they drove down the open stretch of highway. The sound was deep, and familiar. Home. The most important object in pretty much the whole universe, Chuck had once said. Something the Winchester brothers were sure they'd never see again, when they went up against him.

They know the history of the car, now - prior to their Dad buying it - having both read the infamous 'Swan Song' by Carver Edlund. And in all the Hell Chuck had caused, he had been right about one thing; they did smile.

In the back seat, Miracle was asleep, head on their paws. In the front, Sam and Dean were listening to the radio, and watching the road disappear under their wheels as streetlights flash by. A scene they were both so used to (minus the latest addition to the family) , but never thought they'd experience again.

The army man that Sam crammed in the ashtray, still stuck there. The lego's that Dean shoved into the vents, rattling with the heat on. Their names, carved into the interior. The stuff that's important, marking Baby as _their's_.

But, of course, they were missing a couple of key people.

_Dean. I'm not coming back home... Not yet..._

_In a way, I'm already there._

_I'm around._

_I'll be in every drop of falling rain, every speck of dust that the wind blows. And in the sand, in the rocks, and the sea._

_I learned from you, and my mother, and Castiel that when people have to be their best, they can be. And that's what they'll believe in._

_Goodbye..._

Dean switched off the radio, no more than a couple verses into Carry On My Wayward Son. It caught Sam off guard, disturbing the peace in the sudden quiet, causing him to look to his brother to see what was up.

"I hate that song." Dean scowled, somewhat uncharacteristically.

Dean not liking his usual classic rock? Something must be terribly wrong.

He caught Sam staring, and reiterated, "Something bad _always_ happens when that song comes on... We've had enough bad."

Sam couldn't help but smirk at that answer. And he couldn't dispute it either. But that wasn't the only reason that he was smiling. That was the first opinion either of them had vocally expressed since Chuck was no longer writing their story. The first bit of free will. 

He was glad they were both alive to see it. He just wished they weren't the only ones.

***

Sam and Dean fell into a steady rhythm after that. Every morning, Sam would go running, accompanied by Miracle. Then, he'd get back to the bunker and make breakfast for Dean - not telling him that the cheese he fed him was lacto free. The only downside so far found of Chuck's removal from their lives; Dean's lactose intolerance was apparently back now they no longer had plot armour. Not that it would stop Dean from chowing down on greasy cheeseburgers at every roadside diner they stopped at, of course, which was why Sam had to take precautions. He was probably going to die of a heart attack - if hunting didn't get him first.

Sundays, when they weren't out on a hunt (because there were _always_ more monsters to fight) they would have dinner with Jody, and Donna, and the girls. It became a regular staple in their lives, catching up on police work, and hunting, and how the wayward daughters were doing; the nickname Jody had affectionately coined for her children. Claire, and Alex, and Patience, and Kaia.

_Can we stop talking about monsters, and hunting?_

_What about real life?_

Occasionally, the brothers would be asked to babysit for Garth and Bess. And that, of course, went just about as well as to be expected. Sam was, surprisingly, horrendous with babies. Even his namesake, who seemed to have made it his tiny little life mission to throw up on Sam's entire collection of plaid shirts. Green, every time, no matter what they fed him.

_Yeah! Better than I ever thought I'd get._

_I mean, hunting - I figured I'd be dead before I'm 40. You know, go out young and pretty?_

_But now, I got a great wife, great kids, guess sometimes things work out!_

Dean, on the other hand, was exceptional. Gertie mostly looked after herself, while the twins, Sam and Castiel, seemed to be on their best behaviour under his care. Falling asleep when he hummed them Metallica, and giggling manically at all the silly faces he'd pull, paying keen attention when he stuck Scooby Doo on the TV. Although, it still hurt his heart every time he looked at Castiel. Even the mention of his name made something in his chest ache. With everything that had happened, he felt like he never properly got to mourn him.

He still prayed to his angel - every night. At first, he prayed for forgiveness. Sometimes, he tried to assure Cas that he loved him too; that he would have acted sooner, if he knew celestial beings were capable of returning that kind of love. Most of the time, he begged for him just to come home. Please, _please_ come home. Then, eventually, it became mundane things. Telling Cas about his day. The same way he'd tell Jody and Donna every Sunday, over dinner and wine.

There came a certain freedom in believing that no one was listening...

***

"Dean?" Sam searched the bunker for his brother, peering into doors. " _Dean_?"

He followed the scent of baking into the kitchen. Apples and cinnamon. There, he found Dean, wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron, and flour on his cheaks. He'd was always been quite domestic, but this reminded Sam of the old Dean. The one who hadn't been hurt by the world, who smiled all the way to his eyes. The Dean who had cooked him mac 'n' cheese with fluff marshmallow mix.

"Heya, Sammy!" He beamed, pushing his pie into the oven, while trying to fight their dog from going after it.

"Hey." Sam echoed, looking absolutely lost for what to do with himself. "I've got... News."

That stopped Dean in his tracks. He frowned at his brother, slamming the oven door in Miracle's face. Obviously, whatever this 'news' was, the nervous smile Sam wore told him it was something good. But the younger man looked awkward, and gangly, and like this was a conversation he didn't know whether to have sat down or standing up. But if he didn't make a decision soon, he might try and do both, and simply fall over.

"Come on." Dean nodded at the table, indicating for him to take a seat before that could happen.

"Right." Sam did as requested, although looked no more comfortable.

"So what's the deal?" Dean sat opposite him, pulling off his apron and balling it up to throw off.

It landed in a heap on the table. Sam could chastise him for it later.

"I-I think..." He frowned, that usual thoughtful Sam frown which made a crease appear between his eyebrows. "I think I'm going to propose to Eileen."

Once the words took their time to sink in, Dean's face split into the biggest grin Sam had ever seen. The kind that was warm, and infectious, and made his eyes crinkle.

"Wow, man." He exhaled. " _Wow_ , I mean, that's- That's _big_. This is cause for celebration."

He stood up to grab a couple of beers from the fridge - pausing a moment to scowl at the lecto free cheese. He then came back to the table, twisting the cap from both bottles, before handing one to his brother.

"Thanks." Sam smiled, small and genuine, glad to have something to do with his hands. 

This was certainly a lot better than the last time he had got married. Becky hadn't exactly been the... Most stable of Sam's conquests. Which, considering his history with women, was really saying something. But Dean had checked in on her recently, and she seemed... Happy. Healthy. And pretty well off, too; running the most successful Etsy site for unofficial Supernatural merchandise in the country. Probably the world (as she proclaimed).

They'd had coffee. She'd recommended a therapist to him. It had been... Good.

"So, you want me to walk you down the isle? Give you away?" Dean gave him one of his big, shit-eating grins.

"I haven't even proposed yet!" Sam shook his head, amused. "I don't even know how to go about it. And what if she doesn't want to-"

"She will." Dean nodded assuredly, taking a sip of his beer. "You know, I'm proud of you Sam. Do you know that? I've always looked up to you-"

"I thought no chick flic moments?" Sam smirked, interrupting him, never more his little shit little brother than in that moment.

Dean shook his head, huffing a small laugh, admitting, "I love chick flics."

"Yeah, you do."

Not knowing a better way to celebrate the moment, Dean held up his drink then - despite the fact he'd already drunk a third since they'd started talking. Sam clinked the neck of his own bottle against it. He was finally, _finally_ happy.

***

Hunting alone was not Dean's favourite thing to do. He kept turning to say something to Sam in the passenger seat, only to find no one there. No matter how loud he played his music in the Impala, singing along at the top of his lungs, it was always too quiet. He missed having someone to complain about the racket.

Sam and Eileen had quit hunting, in search of the apple pie life. They had thrown in the towel, when they'd become a parents to one Mary Jessica Winchester-Leahy. A headstrong little brunette, even at 3 years old, who seemed to take too much after her uncle. She'd even wormed her way enough into his heart to steal his dog. Tiny little fiend.

She liked classic rock, and cartoons, and listening to uncle Dean teach her about car mechanics. Enough to make him wonder if that was the line of work he should really be looking into. He'd fixed Baby enough times, after all. Brought her back from scraps, all in the name of sentimentality. He dreaded the day Mary was old enough to drive her.

Of course, Sam could easily be talked into coming back into the life. Had even offered, for the odd hunt Dean had made the mistake of bringing up around him. But as the older brother, he had a duty to protect him - and that meant stopping Sam from going the way of their own parents; giving their life to 'the family business'.

_Dean, I never meant for this..._

_My fight. It was supposed to end with me, with yellow eyes..._

_I guess that I had hoped eventually you would get yourself a normal life. A peaceful life._

_A family._

It wouldn't save him... 

When Dean got back to the bunker, however, he wasn't alone. There, waiting for him, was a face he thought he'd only see in photographs. A dirty trench coat, and a dark blue tie, and a mess of black hair. And unlike the last time he'd seen him, he was smiling like the sun, not tears in his eyes.

_I have a family._

Dean dropped his bag, and pulled his angel into a hug. An all encompassing embrace, which would have hurt - if he were human. He held the hunter, and let himself be held in return.

"Hello, Dean."

_Ever since we met - ever since I pulled you out of Hell..._

_Knowing you has changed me._

_I cared about the whole world because of you._

_You changed me Dean._

_I love you._

Cas came back to him on a Thursday. They didn't let go for a very long time. Nothing else needed to be said, but Dean said it anyway.

"I love you, too."

***

_I know how my story ends._

_It's at the edge of the blade, or the barrel of a gun._

_So the question is, is that going to be today?_

Sam and Dean went out guns blazing - as Dean always knew they would. But now, they could die knowing that they'd left the world better than they'd come into it. No longer merely characters under Chuck's influence. They took destiny into their own hands, and kicked it right in the face. Team Free Will. The boys who saved the world...

It had started out as an ordinary monster of the week case. Bodies turning up all over Lawrence, drained of blood. That meant vampires. 

And so they'd investigated; an attack on their home town enough to draw the brothers out of retirement; Dean finally owning that bar he'd always wanted, and Sam going back to law school. It had been a long, long time since they'd worked a case together. But they still remembered their old rhythm - even if their bones now ached from old injuries and over use. Who would have thought they'd live long enough to get old?

_What can I say, man?_

_It's a dangerous gig._

Of course, they could have asked anyone to help them. Take the case from them, in fact. But this was their home. This was _personal_.

But when they'd arrived at the barn in which the nest were residing, they found the case was not so cut and dry. It was a trap, and they walked straight into it. It wasn't just vamps waiting for them. There were werewolves. Demons. Shifters. A whole catalogue of monsters, all who wanted revenge on the Winchesters, willing to team up together to do so. Monsters who had covered the barn in angel warding, preventing any hope for rescue. This was planned. Personal.

The creatures had hostages, as a precautionary measure. And Sam and Dean offered themselves up in their place; sacrificing their own lives to save theirs.

_Sammy, it ends bloody, or sad. That's just the life._

Sam went down first, throat half torn out as he'd cried out for his brother. Dean had lasted longer, fighting until he collapsed beside him. They bled out together, shoulder to shoulder. A hero's death, for the men who had saved the world.

The monsters left them there, not even bothering to feed. That wasn't what this was about. It was revenge, pure and simple. And yet - they still hadn't won. Because their hostages had gotten away, thanks to Sam and Dean. Lives had been save, all because of them. And not because Chuck wrote it that way. They had done that on their own. All choices, theirs to make.

_Even when I lose, I win._

Dean had died thinking of Cas, and Jack. Sam, of Eileen and Mary. It wasn't an easy death, by any means. But there was some reassurance, in the fact they were together. The story was always about the two of them.

_I'm proud of us._

"Goodnight, Sam." Dean breathed his last.

***

_Every time we go out, there's always a risk._

Jack had returned to Earth when he deemed his job was done in heaven. He felt safe, in his decision to leave Amara in charge. After all, he hadn't finished his work down here yet. He wanted to see his family again, and he still had so much to learn! After all, he was only, like... 4.

It was hard, he found, watching Sam and Dean age. Although not as hard as when he had to watch them stop aging all together. It draw him back to an earlier conversation with Cas, which felt so long, long ago now. But then it was.

_Humans burn bright, but for a very brief time, compared to... Y'know, things like us._

_And eventually, they're gone - even the very best ones. And, we have to carry on._

_It's just... It's a part of growing up._

They thought the funeral was to be a small affair. Just himself, and Castiel, and Eileen, and Mary. Their chosen family, all together for the last time. But that wasn't the case at all. He was wrong...

Though Jack had no idea how word had got around, faces old and new all came to pay their respect. The orange light of the funeral pyre lit up hunters he recognised from this world, and the apocalypse world. Civilians, saved by Sam and Dean. Monsters, who weren't really monsters at all, spared by the brothers. Everyone who the Winchester's lives had touched. Even Chuck couldn't take _this_ away from them.

Jody. Donna. Claire. Alex. Patience. Kaia. Garth. Bess. Bobby. Charlie. Stevie. Becky. Rowena. Donatello. Kevin. Jesse. And so many others.

_The point is that they were here at all. And you got to know them._

_When they're gone, it will hurt. But that hurt will remind you of how much you loved them._

Jack was surprised, when he looked up at Cas, to see his father smiling. Sad, and broken, but knowing. Wherever Sam and Dean were, they had people waiting for them there, too. Jack had built that for them; their heaven.

Bobby. Charlie. Mary. John. Ellen. Joe. Ash. Rufus. Jessica. Pamela. Missouri. Adam. And so many more.

Cas caught Jack staring, and threw and arm round his shoulders. Mary, not wanting to be left out, took her cousin's hand. And Eileen held them together, knowing this wasn't _the end_.

_It's awful - but it's also living._

***

Years later, Jack had finally caught up with his outward appearing age, and he had decided he wanted to try something normal... So he had taken after Sam, and gone off to collage. Not to study law - but art. He had quite the hand for it - now he was allowed to express his creative talents, instead of his powers.

He made friends, and joined club, and watched films, and kept up with his family. And he continued to help people - in small ways, whenever he could. Healing, and hunting (whenever he had time around his studies). Jack _lived_.

One night, when he was lying back on the bed in his dorm room, he heard a noise. He still didn't sleep, being a celestial being, although he often liked to meditate. If fact, he'd been practicing doing so now, when the disturbance had occurred.

Most of the time, he could tune out the noises. It wasn't as if college life was a quiet one; his housemates spending more time partying than sleeping. But this was a different kind of noise. This was the sound of smashed glass. But not like someone had dropped a drink (as he was slowly becoming used to). It sounded more like a window. Like someone - or some _thing_ \- had broken in.

Rising from his bed, feeling strangely on edge, Jack crept through the house. It seemed that it had been a quiet night tonight; everyone already in their rooms, asleep. The house dark.

Jack made it all the way to the kitchen, when he spotted the window in question. A chill, October breeze drifted through, reaching him through his pyjamas. He greatly regretted not picking up a jumper before he'd gone to investigate. Or socks. It seemed that even a god could get cold.

There was a creak, somewhere further into the house, and Jack followed it. He hadn't felt this on edge in years. Was there a monster, _here_ , on the campus? He hadn't faced one by himself in a long while, always teaming up with Castiel, or Eileen, or one of their hunter friends.

He practically jumped out of his skin when he saw the shadow - thrown across a wall. Not only was he not alone, but that wasn't one of his housemates, either. He'd become familiar with the way they moved through the house. The sounds they made. This wasn't one of them.

Deciding to use the element of surprise (as he had been taught by Sam and Dean), Jack launched himself at the shadow. But the shadow was prepared. They took each blow he tried to deliver; blocking, and countering with their own. Hitting hard, and fast, and trained. Jack found himself on his ass within 30 seconds.

"Woah, easy Jackie." A familiar face grinned above him, caught in the moonlight filtered in through a gap in the curtains.

"Mary?" Jack frowned, catching his breath. "You scared me."

"I thought you'd be harder to take down than that." She laughed. "What, no god-powers?"

Eileen had taught him how to fight without them. After all, they weren't something he should rely on all the time - what with how often he lost them. Especially now, if he wanted to get away with everyone thinking he was an ordinary 20-something year old.

In response, in a move that Mary's own mother had taught her, Jack got himself free, and rolled them until _she_ was the one on the floor.

"Or not." She grinned, making his heart twinge.

She sounded so much like someone else, in that moment.

"Get off me." She pushed him away light heartedly, letting him pull her to her feet.

He was struck by how much she'd grown, in the few months since he'd seen her. Probably the Winchester genetics, making him concerned that soon he'd be the shorter of the two. Her short brown hair had been pulled into a half up, half down bun. She was wearing walking boots, with ripped jeans and an ACDC t-shirt - as well as Dean's old leather jacket, and one of Sam's plaid shirts tied round her waist. They dwarfed her.

"Mary, what are you doing here?" He felt concerned suddenly.

They usually spoke over the phone, in hours long catch up sessions at the weekends. In person visits meant something was wrong, more often than not. Especially for a human, like Mary. She would have had to drive to get here.

"We gotta talk." She steeled herself, smiling, but something hard in her usual puppy dog eyes. "Um... Our parents haven't been home in a few days."

Well, that wasn't out of the ordinary, was it? They travelled a lot. All the time, in fact. They'd spend the last 5 or more years trying to find a way to bring back Sam and Dean - in a way which wouldn't upset the current cosmic balance (which Jack's involvement might).

Of course, Castiel could still visit his husband - what with being an agent of heaven again (on his own terms, of course). But Eileen would have to die to see her's. And that was just out of the question.

"Our parents are on a _hunting trip_ ," Mary clarified at Jack's Bambi look of confusion. "And they haven't been home in a few days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my big ambitions in life, was to write an episode of Supernatural. Its been my dream since I was 13 years old, writing crappy fan fiction and trying to dress like Dean Winchester. They really said yeet to my childhood hopes and dreams ❤️
> 
> Apologies if this was a lot of nonsense. I woke up a like 5am and couldn't sleep until I'd written it all down.
> 
> *Update* So I've got a bundle of ideas floating in my head for this fic, and I can't let them go. As such, some time over my winter break, I pinky promise there'll be more chapters to come. So much for thinking I was a one-shot author. Consider this my seasonally appropriate gift to you x


	2. The Road So Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently waking up at 5, and writing for 9 hours straight without eating means I left out a lot of what wanted to do. So here's the long awaited sequel I promised, hopefully filling in some of those gaps. Because this is a show that will never end, so why should my fix-it fic?

The barn was dark, when Sam and Dean entered. Lit only by the light of their flashlights. The cold made Dean's knee play up again, wincing with each movement, from the old hunting injury - not that he'd mention it to Sam. Even after all these years, he wouldn't let his brother worry.

They were only there on a tip, from a friend of Sam's. A hunter he got out of a life sentence, after the man was found stood over a dead body. It was for this exact reason that Sam had decided to go back to finish his degree, after all these years; to rescue the hunters who got caught coming too close to the law. No judge would accept the excuse that their victim was actually a monster. No judge outside the hunting community, anyway. And after a lifetime in the business, Sam had good connections. He'd even managed to get Dean off once, for first degree murder, of a Siren - but that was another story for another day.

The hunter had told them of a case he couldn't investigate; too busy the other side of the country, tracking werewolves. Of course, he had no idea that it was a trap when he passed on the information. Just your usual run-of-the-mill vamp case. He had been too eaten alive by guilt to even show up to the funeral...

There was a noise, suddenly, and the brothers were all too aware that they were not alone in the old farm building. But by this point, it was too late. Turning, they came face to face with someone from their past. Someone that, after all these years, they had been beginning to wonder if they'd ever see again.

"Jacob?" Sam frowned, always so very good with faces. "Jacob Pond?"

The name made Dean feel sick to his stomach.

He didn't need for Sam to announce who the man before them was. He'd had those accusing blue eyes, staring at him, stuck in his nightmares forever.

"Hi, Sam." Jacob said, nothing friendly in his voice.

Dean couldn't find his tongue.

"Please, help me." The girl he'd taken hostage begged.

Jacob had one arm snaked loosely around her throat. In the other hand, he held a knife, pressed to her side. The girl couldn't be much older than 12, shaking like a leaf, as tears streamed down her face. The same age as Sam's own daughter. The same age Jacob was, when Dean had killed his mother; Amy.

"Jacob, let the girl go." Dean spoke levelly. "You don't want to hurt her."

"You're right..." He agreed. "But _they_ do."

The brothers found themselves surrounded in an instant; monsters on every side. It seemed that Jacob had scouted out his own personal army of the supernatural. Werewolves. Demons. Shifters. Vamps. Ghouls. Siren. Some, they didn't even recognise to name. Too many to count. Too many to fight. All out for blood.

"Its taken me years to find you." Jacob disregarded the girl in his arms. "For a while, I was worried I never would. But then, I heard about the famous hotshot lawyer, Sam Winchester. The hunter's very own secret weapon. _He can get you off for murder_ , they said!"

The girl began sobbing quietly then, putting the boys even more on edge to get her free.

"And I thought to myself, _Sam Winchester_? I know that name." He smiled darkly then. "Sam Winchester's brother killed my Mom."

"Jacob, this is between you and me." Dean tried again. "Just let my brother walk out of here with the girl, and we can talk. You don't want them-"

"You're right. I don't. I only want you." He agreed, still not dropping the knife. "But I'm not the only person you've manned to piss off.

"I knew I couldn't take you down alone. I'm not that stupid. So I began finding fellow _monsters_ to help me with my cause - because that's all you see us as, isn't it?" He spat the word. "And you wouldn't _believe_ how quickly people offered themselves up to help me. To get justice, for all the people you murdered."

 _"_ Jacob." Sam began. "These people _are_ monsters. You've aligned yourself with cold blooded killers. I know some of you... You've killed people. _Innocent_ people-"

 _"_ Listen, I know I've done wrong. Believe me, I know. Your Mom..." Dean shook his head, interrupting his brother. "I can't ever wash my hands clean of that, and I know apologising won't set it right, either. And I am sorry. I am... But you're the one currently holding a knife on a _kid_."

"She's just my insurance. Put your guns down, and I'll let her go." Jacob promised, so matter-of-factly.

"And then?" Sam asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"And then..." Jacob shrugged. "Justice will be served.

The Winchesters shared a look, before coming to the same decision. Their life, compared to a little kid? It was no contest. And so, they slowly lowered their weapons to the floor, hoping Cas or Jack would hear their prayers. So unaware of the angel warding scrawled into the wood of the building.

"There." Dean spoke for both of them. "Let the girl go."

"I'm a man of my word." Jacob took the knife away, tucking it into his belt.

Releasing the girl, he then raised his hands and stepped back. For a moment she looked lost, unsure of what to do.

"Run, kid." Sam told her. " _Go_."

"Thank you." Her bottom lip trembled, before she turned tail and sprinted out of there.

She didn't need to be told twice...

A hush fell over the barn as the crowd awaited her exit, no one daring to speak, or move, or even breath until she had cleared the barn, the door slamming shut behind her. Sam and Dean just had to hope that one of their own would find her before the monsters did, if they didn't make it out of this. Surely, Jack or Cas should be here by now-

Both Sam and Dean knew when their days were numbered. After all, this wasn't the first time they'd died. Briefly, Dean wondered if this meant he'd finally get to meet the new Death?

He sighed, "Let's get this show on the road then, shall we?"

_***_

Jack opened his eyes with a start. He often relived that moment, over and over - still unable to act, just as he had been unable when it had first come to pass. He and Castiel had been drawn to the barn, by prayers so loud, they were practically screams. But neither could pass the warding, hidden all over the interior of the building. Instead, they could only stand there, watching what was going on inside in horror. At least they could take pride in being able to help the girl who had ran out to them, even as Sam and Dean were torn apart inside. Their family, snuffed out in one helpless, brutal moment.

Sometimes, it was the muzzle flashes and screams, Jack remembered. Other times, it was just Jacob, and his unforgiving blue eyes. As far as Jack was aware, he was the only one still alive (of those who had made it out of that room). On the run, from all the hunters looking to avenge the deaths of Sam and Dean Winchester.

"Hey, you alright, Jackie?" Mary frowned from behind the wheel of the Impala.

She glanced at him briefly, concern written all over her face. Although, unlike the car's last owner, she didn't risk staring for too long. Not when she needed to concentrate on the road, tired from driving all through the night. After her service station coffee, she had been far too wired to sleep - but it was all catching up to her now. Even Miracle had dozed off on the back seat.

After her surprise drop in at Jack's college, he had found himself packing a bag and hitting the road. Mary didn't like getting 'zapped', as she called it, so he wouldn't be teleporting them anywhere. But he couldn't say he minded, too much. There was something familiar about sitting in the front seat of Dean's old car. Something which reminded him of home - even if it also brought back all kinds of memories. Some of which, were not always pleasant.

"Just... Thinking." Jack replied vaguely.

"Looked like a nightmare to me." Mary replied, always very blunt.

"I don't get nightmares. I don't-"

"You don't sleep. Yeah, yeah, I know." She'd rolled her eyes, having this conversation one too many times. "But if you ever wanna... Y'know, talk about it. I'm here."

Jack looked thoughtful, before replying, "Thank you."

But that seemed to be just about all he was willing to say on the matter. He was a well trained student of the Dean Winchester School of Talking About Your Feelings.

"Where are we going?" He asked instead.

"I thought I told you last night?" She smirked. "Or were you too busy 'not sleeping'?"

He gave her an unimpressed looked, which made her laugh. It hurt a little, too. It was a look they'd both learnt from her father. Unamused.

"We're going to see Dad's old friend, Kevin Tran. We should be there in..." She glanced at her watch (a gift from her Mom). "About an hour. Although, I might need to catch a couple'a Z's first."

"Is Kevin expecting us?" Jack asked.

"If he was expecting us, he would have disappeared into hiding in Alaska by now."

He had wanted to put as much distance between himself and the family as possible. No one could really blame him, all things considered.

"So... Why Kevin?"

Mary looked particularly mischievous then. "Well, with Mom gone, I had the house all to myself. And I was going through some of Dad's old stuff in the attic. You know how he has all those creepy old books, given to him by his old witch friend? The lady who was at the funeral, R... R..."

"Rowena?"

"Yeah, Rowena! Well, I found her diaries. And in one, was a tracking spell-"

"You performed magic?" Jack looked shocked, feeling a bit out of depth as the responsibly older cousin.

"Hey! Don't look so worried, God-boy. As if you've never performed a spell..." She got a little defensive, not a fan of being babied, before continuing. "Anyway, I decided to use it to find where Mom and Cas went, since they didn't tell me. I had to drop blood on an old map, and lemme tell you, it hurts!" She held up her hand as proof, wrapped in a tight bandage.

Jack made a mental note to heal the cut when they next stopped the car.

"Well, the map burned up, leaving me with a location. Some middle of nowhere town, in Washington." She continued. "I checked it out in Mom's address book. And you'll never guess who the address belongs to?"

"Kevin Tran?"

"Kevin Tran." She confirmed with a smile.

"And you think we'll find Cas and Eileen there?" Jack questioned, hopeful.

"It's a start..." Mary shrugged.

They fell into a companionable silence then, watching the road disappear under their wheels. It didn't last long though, as she reached over to turn on the cassette player. After a moment, one of Dean's old ACDC tapes filled the car, loud enough to wake her up for the rest of the drive. Mary personally thought TNT was a fitting song to the start of their adventure - to finding their parents, and getting their dads back.


	3. Kevin Help us

Kevin has a nice house, Jack noted, as Mary pulled up outside. It was a crème coloured bungalow, fronted with yellow and orange chrysanthemum filled flower beds - reminding Jack of his mother. There was also a big tree in the front yard, in full autumn colouring. It added to the beauty of the little building, blending in well with the striking orange front door.

Jack had only met Kevin twice before. The last time, was the funeral. The first, was when he'd given the man a new body; a permanent residence, for his ghost to possess. Jack, when he was still playing God, had bound his spirit there. The woman the body previous belong to, Eliza, had even been a shapeshifter - so Kevin could even make himself _look_ the same. And she'd been a willing donor; a friend of the family, who planned to give her body to science (or at least the Men of Letters), when she died. Unfortunately, she'd met her end a little more swiftly than expected - after an unfamiliar hunter from across the pond decided to knock her off, for the crime of existing.

Convenient for Kevin. Not so convenient for El.

Mary let Miracle out the car, letting the dog stretch his legs. She felt cruel, keeping him in the back for so long. But she couldn't have left him behind, either. Not all the way the other side of the country, with no one to look after him. She could have asked for someone to dog-sit, of course. Jody and Donna would be more than happy to take the pup in. But then, if they knew what she was doing, they probably wouldn't have allowed her to go after her Mom and Cass. Not alone, anyway.

It was one thing for a 16 year old to be left in the house on her own. It was another for her to travel half way across the country, in her uncle's stolen car. But of course, she wasn't alone. She had the new God as her co-pilot. Also Miracle.

Mary had almost expected the car - _Baby_ , Dean would have insisted - not to start, when she got in. She hadn't been undriven, since Sam and Dean's death. Sitting in their garage at home, covered by a sheet; waiting for her owner to return. It was sad, really. Dean had promised - for years - to teach his niece to drive her, when she was old enough. But he hadn't lived that long.

"How do you think he'll react to seeing us?" Mary asked with a smirk as she pulled her jacket on.

"I'd like to think he'd be happy." Jack tried for a smile, climbing from the passenger seat.

"I'd like to think he won't slam the door in our face the second he sees us."

After locking the car, Mary took the lead in marching up to the front door. She seemed to have inherited her father's height, making her way up the path in great strides. Jack followed her brisk pace, with Miracle at his heels.

They took in the house, as they hopped up the front steps. The autumnal colour scheme. The white picket fence. At least one of them had finally managed the apple pie life. It was just a shame that the old gang kept coming back to haunt him.

Mary knocked on the door. Three hard thumps. Jack pulled a face, frowning at the action. It was a tad aggressive; as if she were some authority figure come to kick the door down. Mary never seemed to do subtle.

And when the door finally opened, Kevin looked just as impressed with the intrusion.

"Oh. Goodie." He smiled humourlessly, before calling back into the house. "Honey, the Winchesters are here!"

Kevin's girlfriend was very pretty. All rosy cheeks and flaming red her - cut into a messy bob. She offered them tea and biscuits when they entered, and brought Miracle a bowl of water.

Kevin took a seat on the sofa, offering the pair the one opposite. "I guess you're looking for Cas and Eileen."

"How did you-" Jack frowned.

"We don't get visits very often." Millie - Kevin's girlfriend - told them as she set their drinks down on the table. "To be visited by so many hunters in such a short period of time? It's a little suspicious."

"Actually, we're not hunters- Well, I'm not." Mary took up her drink, enjoying the warmth in her hands. "We just want to know where our parents are... And thanks for the coffee."

"No problem." Millie took a seat at Kevin's side, pocking him in the ribs to move up.

He continued to look unimpressed, although still complied. Although, there was also something fond in his expression. He seemed happy - for a dead guy.

Around the walls, were photos of the two of them together. A life time of travel pictures, in neat yellow frames. It seemed that Kevin had found someone to walk the earth with, so he wasn't untethered and alone. Heaven, it seemed, was not the only happy ending open to him.

"So... When were our parents here?" Jack asked, getting down to business. "And why?"

"About a week ago now. And I'm not sure they'd be happy with me telling you." Kevin pursed his lips, threading his fingers through Millie's own; her nails painted a soft peach.

" _Please_ , Kevin." Mary looked uncharacteristically desperate. "I- We just want to know they're alright..."

"Alright..." He sighed, taking a moment to think how best to word the issue. "Cas is... He's losing his powers. He said it's been happening for quite some time, but now it's getting bad. He's almost... Human."

Jack's jaw dropped at the announcement, looking hurt. Of all the things he'd expected, it wasn't this. How long was 'quite some time'? How long had his Dad been hiding something this big from him?

"Castiel's powers are, of course, tied to Heaven. But even with Amara in charge, they're still dwindling." Kevin pushed on. "He wanted to know if I remembered reading anything in the Angel Tablet. Anything which might help him regain his mojo. I suggested _you_ -"

Jack shook his head. "My powers are strong... But I still have limits."

What they needed, was more angels in Heaven. And Jack wasn't sure that that was something he could do.

"That's what he said." Kevin agreed. "I told them... I didn't remember anything else. Being dead for so long, it- It affected my memories. If there was anything that could help them, I don't know it anymore."

"What happened to the Angel Tablet?" Mary frowned. "If we found it, would you be able to read it?"

He shook his head. "It was destroyed - by Cas himself. And even if it wasn't, I'm not a prophet anymore. You'd have to find the next poor idiot in the list."

"How destroyed are we talking? Because, what if that's what they're trying to do?" Mary hypothesised. "Find all the pieces, put it back together, and bring it to Donatello?"

It seemed as reasonable an explanation as any.

"Did they say where they were going, when they left?" Jack asked.

"They got called off on a case. They didn't say where." Millie looked hard in thought. "I think your best answer might be to phone them."

"I think you may be right." Mary agreed, although didn't look to happy with that reply.

She's already tried that. Her Mom had mentioned a hunting trip, though hadn't exactly been forthcoming with the details. Then they'd gone radio silent - about a week ago, which lined up with when they'd left Kevin and Millie. Which had led to this little expedition, and now had her even more worried than before.

"But don't jet off just yet!" Millie got to her feet quickly. "You two look dead on your feet. How would you like to stay for breakfast?"

The pair lit up a little at that - even Jack, who seemed particularly troubled by all this new information. If Cas lost his powers... That meant he wouldn't be an angel anymore. That meant he couldn't get into Heaven. That meant he couldn't see Dean. Or Sam-

"Do you have any Krunch Cookie Crunch?" He questioned sincerely, trying to distract himself from spiralling.

Usually, Castiel was the one to do stop him from doing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think too hard about my timeline. Idk how it works either, but we move!
> 
> I can't promise long updates, or regular updates, but I do promise updates! I have the ending worked out, it's just the journey that's giving me trouble. All comments are welcome (especially suggestions on loose ends the writers never tied up) :)


	4. The Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, but one I've been excited for :)

Amara lounged out on the sunbed, feeling the heat of summer on her face. It warmed her fingers and toes, as she dipped them into the sand beneath her. She kept her eye shut, lashes fluttering against her cheeks as she felt the music from her headphones play. Every experience now was so new, and wonderful. Even when she was forced to experience them in Heaven, instead of Earth. But at least, as the new God, she could keep this little slice of... Well, _Heaven_ , for herself.

She was so, so at peace, as she lay by a false sea - before a shadow fell over her face. The music in her ears crackled, forcing her to remove her headphones. An annoyed line pressed between her eyebrows. She'd been enjoying the Beach Boys.

"Oh. Death." She met her visitor, with slight distain at being disturbed.

"God." The reaper before her nodded in return.

"Please, _Amara_." She scowled, wanting to distance herself from her brother - even in title. "To what to I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm here to talk about the brothers Winchester." She spoke, tone clipped and proper.

"Oh, goodie." Amara's lips pursed, the topic more than exhausted.

Against Jack's many requests (nee, pleas), Death had refused to return the brothers to Earth. It would upset the natural order - and like Billy before her, she believed that _what dies, should stay dead_.

Of course, they could always kill her. And whoever who comes after. And the next after that. Keep going, until they found a new Death who was willing to help them. But who knew how many lives they would have to take to get what they wanted? And then, what separates them from the monsters? To kill, and maim, and murder to get their way?

No. They'd have to find another way to bring back Sam and Dean.

"I'm here to talk about the fact that they each have a new book in my library. Which, of course, shouldn't happen. Because they're _already_ dead." Death informed her, looking more confused than angry now.

Oh. Now this _was_ interesting.

"And what would you like me to do about it?" Amara slipped the large sunglasses from her eyes to sit a top her head, feigning disinterest.

"What I'd _like_ , is for you to check that they're where they're meant to be." She clearly wasn't appreciating her boss' nonchalance.

Sighing like she was being put out, Amara shut her eyes to mentally scan her domain. Of course, she didn't need the added theatrics - she just liked to make Death wait. The woman having denied Jack's request of returning Sam and Dean to where they belonged had upset her by extension. She had a soft spot for her nephew, and thus tried to make the woman's life more difficult in anyway she could, no matter how small and petty.

"They're still here." Amara confirmed, once Death looked sufficiently agitated. "Will that be all?"

"No, that will not be all! I'd like you to monitor the situation. Make sure they _stay_ here." Death demanded, completely unafraid of who she was addressing.

Amara raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. Although a subtle expression, it was enough to make the reaper instantly regret her tone. How _dare_ she make these requests of her!

"I'll keep you sufficiently updated." Amara kept her voice under control, shuttering down her sunglasses again to signal that this conversation was over.

"Thank you." Death gave a final nod.

She disappeared in a whoosh of black fabric, not wanting to overstay her welcome any further.

Amara summoned a mojito into her hand, with fresh mint and lime. She took a slow sip, savouring the taste. It tingled on her tongue, the rum adding a nice kick - even if it didn't physically affect her.

Yes, this was very interesting information. Very interesting, indeed.


	5. Saving Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to torture, but nothing graphic. Although, if you watch the show, I'm assuming you're used to it by now.
> 
> Sorry it's not a long chapter. Uni is kicking my ass. Also, I wanted it to kinda feel like scenes from an episode? Hopefully that's coming across.

Mary woke up on the sofa, completely disorientated. Sometimes, she found napping made her feel worse than before. This was one of those occasions. But then she remembered - _Parents missing. Pick up Jack. Driving. Driving. Driving. Seeing Kevin and Millie. Castiel slowly losing his grace._

She'd fallen asleep here, after Kevin and Millie cooked her and Jack breakfast. Not Krunch Cookie Crunch, but waffles, smothered in strawberries, and bananas, and maple syrup. Not as good as Deans, but nothing ever would be. The man was a GOD with a spatula in his hand. He always excelled at the school bake sales, pissing off the other soccer moms to no end (much to Mary's delight, and Castiel's fond exasperation).

She briefly wondered where everyone had gone. They'd been chatting in the kitchen, last she remembered. But now, the house was silent.

Yawning, Mary reached out for her phone, sat on the table beside her. Dean's jacket shifted from her shoulder; a makeshift blanket. It didn't leave her cold, though. The heating in the house had been turned up high, enough to help her drift off in the first place. She was still feeling particularly sleepy. A long drive will do that to you. Something about sitting for long hours on end.

Switching on her device, the screen lit up almost blindingly. It took her a moment for her bleary eyes to focus. But when they did, a pang of loss tolled in her chest at the phone background. Her own face smiled back at her, far, far younger, from the shoulders of her father. He was resting his own chin on top of Eileen's head, his arms round her shoulders. She was smiling. They all were. Mary got used to it, after a while. The vague pain the she'd feel every time she looked at that photo. But since her Mom had disappeared, it had flared up again; a renewed ache in her chest.

As cheesy as it sounded, her parents were her heroes. In dying, Sam had almost solidified that position in her mind. He would always remain perfect, like an image frozen in time. Impossibly tall, and caring, and gentle. Awkward in an endearing sort of way. Dad. She'd rather him grow old enough to humanise him more.

Her Mom, on the other hand, was just _cool_. She'd raised her alone, during her worst years of teenage rebellion (see, blue hair dye). She was one of the only people who'd been able to go toe to toe with Dean's sense of humour. She threw cocktail nights and went on hunts with her girl-friends. She'd turned the bunker into a library for hunters, as a legacy. Had recently picked up some of Sam's old books, and began studying law (as she'd always wanted). Had been to Hell and back - a little too literally. She was everything Mary wanted to be, and she wanted her back.

Tears threatened to brim in her eyes at the thought of losing both parents, but she brushed them away with her forearm. Unwilling to let them shed. She worried that if she started crying, she'd never stop. And with no one here to comfort her, the thought _hurt_. Where on earth _was_ Jack- and Kevin and Millie, too?

But then her eye caught on a notification. A little text icon on her phone, which hadn't been there when she passed out no more than a handful of hours ago. It sent a thrill up her spine; _praying praying praying_ that it was her Mom, or Cas, or _someone_ with information on where they were. She unlocked her device. Pressed the notification. Waited for her messages to pop up. Saw she'd been sent a voice message. And then, when she pressed play, the tears really did fall...

_Hey baby._

_Sorry to keep you waiting. Cell reception in Hell is crappy._

_It's a real funkytown._

_We're both fine! Just needed to talk with Rowena._

_Could you do us a massive massive favour and drive to the bunker?_

_There's a book we need. We'll explain all when we see you._

_Ca_ _ll us if you need us, otherwise, we'll see you there._

_I love you._

Mary sniffed. An ugly sound, she didn't even care to be embarrassed about it. Even when the front door opened, and the sound of chatter filled the entrance way, signalling that she was lo longer alone. Looking up, she saw Jack and Kevin talking animatedly about The Mandalorian, as Millie let Miracle of the lead. They'd obviously taken the dog for a walk - who ran up barking the second they saw her. Mary buried her face in sandy coloured fur, never more happy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack finally caught sight of her red rimmed eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She couldn't stop herself from ginning through the tears. "It's good new. Finally, finally good news."

"What happened?" Jack asked, sliding into the seat beside her.

Kevin and Millie remained lingering in the doorway, a small smile on both their faces. Reassured.

Mary passed over her cell, for Jack to play the message. His eyes lit up in an instant, before frowning again. When it had played through, he asked, "How come I didn't get a message?"

"Probably because they don't know you're with me." Mary continued to run her fingers through Miracle's fur. "They think you're the other side of the country... Which means we've got a lot of driving to do to get back- Oh _shit_."

Eileen and Castiel weren't going to be happy.

"You kids best be on your way then. It's great to hear your parents are alright!" Millie said.

"Better than alright." Mary grinned up at the couple. "But if they get to the bunker, and we're not there, they're going to be _pissed_."

***

The witch held up the vile between two delicate fingers. Inside, Castiel's grace shined, bathing her face in a soft blue glow. It illuminated her high cheekbones, sharp lips, and purple eyes.

"Rowena warned you about me." She smiled, eyes dimming to their usual brown. "And yet you still came."

"You say that like we had a choice." Eileen bit out, dropping her phone to the floor.

It had been hard, sending the message with her wrists bound to the arms of the chair. But if she hadn't, the woman would only hurt Cas more. And he was already in enough pain...

Strung up from the ceiling in the bunker's dungeon. Stripped down to his shirt and trousers. Wrists bleeding. Tortured by the witch's magic. Forced to give up his angelic grace.

Eileen knew, if she didn't send the message, Castiel wouldn't survive the torment. Not now he was human. But she'd warned Mary. She just had to hope - _pray_ \- that her daughter understood the code. _Funkytown._

"Well, I've sorted out one of your problems. You don't have to worry about your grace dwindling anymore." The witch ran a sharp nail down the line of Cas' jaw. Lovingly.

He bit back a snarl, never looking so weak. It only made her laugh.

"And once you've been reunited with your precious child, I will bring back your husbands." She grinned. "If only so I can kill them again, in front of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, any and all suggestions are welcome. I know how I want this to end, but it's just a matter of getting there. What loose ends do you want tied up? Who do you want to see? Comments are v much appreciated atm, and honestly make my whole day <3


End file.
